A Shadow In The Night
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: This is the second story that I have written. This one is about the arrival of a Sailor Scout that I made up (Sailor Shadow Moon) Note that most of the stories that I write are episodes that I make up.


  
**A shadow in the night  
**

The camera shows a shot of a rather pretty young girl around 13-14 years old. She is laying in her bed. Suddenly she drifts off to sleep and has a dream....  
  
Voice: Hello Shadow Moon. You have finally come. Take my hand...  
  
A hand extends towards Sailor Shadow Moon, standing in a corner inside of a dark room.  
  
Shadow moon: Who are you?  
  
A beautiful woman steps into the light.  
  
Woman: I am Queen Pearl of the Negaverse. Now take my hand.....  
  
Sailor Shadow moon reaches for her hand, then pulls back quickly.  
  
Shadow Moon: Never....I will never Join you, I would rather die.  
  
Queen Pearl: So be it!  
  
A light flashes and the girl wakes up (her name is Shana)  
  
Shana:AHHHHHHHH.......huff,huff,huff,  
(Shana is running out of breath)   
  
Shana get's out of bed, sweating, and goes over to her window. She turns on the lamp and watches her shadow dance along the wall. For a split second Shana sees her shadow change from the form of her in a nightgown to the form of her in a mini-skirt and a long staff in her hand, then it changes back. Shana, petrified, walks over to her bed and get's under the covers. The camera moves away from her and to the night sky showing the stars then it moves to a whole new scene.  
  
Serena and the other Sailor scouts are walking down the street.   
  
Serena: I had a visitor in my dreams last night named Queen Pearl. She wanted me to join the negaverse......  
  
Raye: It's a perfectly beautiful day, and you're talking about the negaverse. Can't we go through five minutes without talking about the negaverse?  
  
Serena: Well, I just thought you'd like to know that after she asked me if I could join she said: I will not let you slip through my fingers like Sailor Shadow Moon did.  
  
Raye: Nevermind. Tell us more.  
  
Serena: Well I told her that she's lying because there is no Sailor Shadow Moon. She just smirked and vanished.  
  
Lita: Whoa! that's really strange.  
  
Serena: I know. Do you think that this Sailor Shadow moon is real?  
  
Amy: I don't know, but if she is then we'll find out sooner or later!  
  
Serena: You're right!   
  
The camera moves back to shana. Now it is morning and Shana has forgotten about her shadow figure change. Shana is walking to school with her friends Tulia, Lynn, Xylia, and Rhea.   
  
Lynn: So what have you guys been up to?  
  
Shana: Nothing much for me except last night I had a strange dream about a woman named Queen Pearl. She said that she was from the negaverse and she wanted me to join her. She called me Sailor Shadow Moon.  
Shana's friends to her: You're a Sailor Scout too??!!  
  
They all clasp their mouths shut. Shana gawkes at them.  
  
Shana: What??!! What do you mean too? do you mean that you guys are Sailor Scouts?  
  
Lynn: Well, yes. But shhhhh.....  
  
Lynn: I am Sailor Mystic Wind   
  
Rhea: I am Sailor Mystic Fire  
  
Xylia: I am Sailor Mystic Forest  
  
Tulia: and I am Sailor Mystic Water  
  
Shana: So you must be called the...  
  
Her friends: We are THE MYSTIC ELEMENTS!  
  
Shana: Am I a Sailor Scout?  
  
Lynn: Well, I guess you are! You were visited in your dreams by a Negaversan!   
  
Xylia: Hey, why don't we introduce Shana to the rest of the Sailor Scouts?  
  
Lynn: yeah!  
Shana is pulled off of the screen by her friends and take her to where the other sailor scouts are walking.  
  
Serena: Oh here comes Xylia, Lynn, Tulia, and Rhea!  
  
Hotaru: Who is she?  
  
Hotaru points to Shana who is trying to hide behind Rhea. Lynn then drags Shana out in front of the inner and outer senshi so that they can see her.  
  
Lynn: Oh, this is Shana. She was visited in her dreams last night by a negaversan! She called her Sailor Shadow Moon!  
  
Serena: So SHE'S sailor shadow moon! The negaversans contacted me last night too and told me about Sailor Shadow Moon! Who is this diabolical Queen Pearl?  
  
Setsuna: We aren't sure. but I'm sure we can find out.  
  
Serena: That's a good idea!  
  
Haruka: I say we find this Witch and bring her kingdom down!  
  
Raye: Don't be so hasty Haruka!  
  
Serena: Settle down everyone! When Queen Pearl arrives, we'll nab her then, but for now lets just take the time to introduce ourselves to Shana!  
  
Serena: Hello my name is Serena, and I am Sailor Moon  
  
Amy: Hi my name is Amy and I am Sailor Mercury!  
  
Raye: My name is Raye and I am Sailor Mars  
  
Mina: My name is Mina and look at me...for I...am.....Sailor V! But just call me Sailor Venus  
  
Hotaru: My name is Hotaru....I am..Sailor Saturn  
  
Haruka: I'm Haruka and nobody better mess with me because....I am Sailor Uranus!  
  
Mirchiru: I am Mirchiru..the musical sailor scout...I am Sailor Neptune!  
  
Setsuna: I am Setsuna, I have the key to the door of time..for I am Sailor Pluto!  
  
Shana: Wow! so you're all sailor scouts? Thats really neat!   
  
Lynn: Yep, Well we mystics have to leave! Important Mystic bussiness to attend to!  
  
Everyone: Bye  
  
Serena: Hey, a thought just came to my head!  
  
Raye: this is a first.  
  
Serena: shhhhh......Well anyways, how is Shana supposed to transform if she doesn't have a transformation pen?  
  
Luna: Well I certainly don't have it!  
  
Shana: maybe if you guys all transform, then you could unite your power to let me transform!  
  
Luna: that's a wonderful idea! But when should you transform?  
  
Voice: Hmmmm? Talking cats? young girls talking about transformation? Hahahaw... You must be the Sailor Scout scum!  
  
Serena: Who are you?  
  
A lady steps into veiw. She then motions towards Serena.  
  
Lady: I am queen pearl of the negaverse. You must be Sailor Moon!  
  
Serena: Moon prism Power...Make up!  
  
Amy: Mercury power Make up!  
  
Raye: Mars power make up!  
  
Lita: Jupiter power make up!  
  
Mina: Venus power MAKE UP!  
  
Mirchiru: Neptune power make up!  
  
Haruka: Uranus power make up!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn power MaKe uP!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto..Power..Make up!  
  
All Sailor scouts transform and hold hands forming a circle.   
  
Scouts: MERCURY POWER, MARS POWER, JUPITER POWER, VENUS POWER, SATURN POWER, NEPTUNE POWER, URANUS POWER, PLUTO POWER, CRESCENT MOON POWER!!!!!!!!  
  
A light begins to shine in the middle of the circle and a transformation pen drops out of the sky, right into the middle of the circle. Shana walks into the circle and picks up the transformation pen. she holds it in the air.  
  
Shana: SHADOW MOON POWER!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly Shana dissapears and her shadow is shown. Shana reappears and the upper part of her body is wrapped in blackness creating her bodice. Shana then raises her legs into the air and lets the blackness wrap around them creating her boots. She raises her hands in the air triggering her gloves to appear in a flash of light. She starts to spin around and around faster and faster. When she stops her skirt appears. The screen zooms into a closeup of Shana's face and a black strip appears on her forehead which flashes twice and turns white with a black outline and a black stone in the middle (her tiara) Shadow moon Poses winking holding one hand on her hip and the other hand holding up two fingers. (a peace sign) Her outfit is white (like all the rest of theirs) with a white outline. Her hair also turns from dark brown to pitch black.  
  
Shadow moon: I am the sailor scout of Darkness: Sailor Shadow Moon and in the name of the dark side of the moon.... I will punish you!  
  
Queen Pearl: You wish! Hahaha!!!  
  
darkness rushes at the sailor scouts to swallow them up.   
  
Shadow Moon: Dark Moon Revalation Beam!  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon Tiara Magic!  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars celestial fire surround!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Mercury Shabon Spray!  
  
Sailor Venus: Venus Crescent beam smash!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Sparkling Wide Pressure!  
  
Sailor Saturn: Saturn Silence glaive!  
  
Sailor Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Uranus World Shaking!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Pluto Dead scream!  
  
As queen pearl gets vanquished by their attacks she gets weaker and weaker. As Pluto's attack hits her she falls to the ground and dissapears saying...  
  
Queen Pearl: I...Won't...forget..this...I will......be.........back........  
  
The darkness dissapears and the Sailor Scouts De-transform.  
  
Shana: WOW! That was exciting!   
  
Serena: That was nothing compared to the things to come. You may even die in the future!  
  
Shana: Die?  
  
Serena: Oh don't worry about it. We'll always be here for you.  
  
Shana: Well, I've gotta go too! Bye! It's time for me to get home!  
  
All other Sailor Scouts: Bye Shana!!  
  
The camera then changes to a scene with Queen Pearl.  
  
Queen Pearl: Why those little.....I'll get those Sailor Scouts next time! I especially want to get my hands on that Sailor Shadow Moon. She seems powerful enough to serve me well if I could turn her to the negaverse side! Hahahah...Hahahah..Mwahahahah!!!!!  
(Author's Note: Sailor Shadow moon and the Sailor Mystic scouts are all my made up scouts. Please do not steal them.) 


End file.
